


A Mutant Like Me

by BabyMarshie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMarshie/pseuds/BabyMarshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Be advised there is swearing in this story! ]</p><p>Abiska has been outcasted by most of the Beta trolls of Planet Alternia. Only one knows why, and she plans on keeping it that way. During her time, she comes to make friends with some of the trolls, and even these humans they talk about. Her moirallegiance with Karkat keeps her safe and protected, though many have come to think it is only suppressed red feelings. Soon, some trolls make their move on Abiska, and send her spiraling down many paths of emotions.</p><p>[ Abiska Inshar/Plot belongs to me. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutant Like Me

Silence. The only sound that filled the air was the soft thud of the troll's sneakers hitting the ground. Two dark eyes peered around, scared and worried, like something was going to come out and attack. A hurried pace sent her speeding towards the familiar lab. It was nearing the end of the sun's cycle, so there was hope in her heart that no one would be there for a while. Nearing the door and stepping inside, she took a look around.

It was absolutely empty. Most, if not all, of the computers were off and the room was quiet. She practically sprinted across the room towards the computer nestled in the corner. It was apart from every other one, which made for a semi-comfortable atmosphere. Taking a seat and turning on the computer, the clacking of keys would soon fill the air.

She scanned the screen for something interesting, maybe an application to open or something to do. Nothing was really planned for that evening, so a bored mood overtook her. Absentmindedly clicking on the Trollian app and waiting for it to load, another look was shot around the room. It was pretty lonely without anyone there, but it was better than what usually happened.

The loading sound rang through the air, causing the troll to look back towards the computer. Many messages flashed before her eyes, causing her to squint. Most looked to be hate messages from the other inhabitants of the planet. A sullen look crossed her face as she opened a few.

_"You're not worth our time."_

_"Get off of this planet."_

_"You're so freaking stupid!"_

Slamming a fist onto the table, she quickly scanned through the mass amount of hate mail. It was almost too much for her. Almost. A few brighter messages filtered through, allowing the troll to smile just a bit. She poised her fingers over the keyboard, prepared to respond to those few messages when the door opened. Startled, she quickly minimized her Trollian, pulling up some random browser page and spinning around.

"Abiska?" The familiar voice drifted across the room, confused. The troll, now dubbed as Abiska, had turned to see who was standing in the doorway. Darkness filtered in, causing her to wonder how long she had been gone. There stood one of her few friends, the cat-troll named Nepeta. She looked concerned, as if something had happened. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Oh, uh..." Abiska turned towards her computer, unsure of what to say. "I was... checking out some new outfits?" Somehow in her hurry to hide her Trollian window, she had pulled up some unknown clothing site. Nepeta bounded over, peering over Abiska's shoulder.

"Well... That's purrfect for Kanaya!" She suddenly grinned, clasping her hands onto Abiska's shoulders. "You'll have to show her that when she gets here. In the meantime, can we rolepurrlay together?"

Mentally cringing, Abiska leaned away from the cat troll, tugging her sweatshirt down a bit.. "I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. Anyone can come in and see us."

"Oh, come on! You never play with me anymore." Nepeta whined, leaning against the smaller troll. "Please?"

Abiska practically hissed, frowning. "Well, I guess-" She stopped as her Trollian started flashing in the corner of her screen. An eyebrow shot up, confused as to who was messaging her now. Everyone had to be on their way to the lab by now. Nepeta had grown quiet, eyes focused on the flashing screen. Sighing, Abiska opened her tab, seeing who was messaging her. It was her moirail, Karkat, who seemed to be blowing up her messages.

\--carcinoGenetisist [CG] started trolling featheryVocalist [FG] at 22:05--

CG: HEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU.

CG: YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR HIVE.

CG: DID YOU GO TO THE LAB ALREADY?

CG: JUST... ANSWER ME WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE.

\--carcinoGenetisist [CG] stopped trolling featheryVocalist [FG] at 22:10--

Abiska sighed, hanging her head a bit. Nepeta was still latched onto her shoulders, so she leaned forward a bit. "Does he do that a lot?"

"Not often. Unless there's something wrong." The she-troll replied, wondering if she should respond or not. He, like the others, _should_ be heading for the lab. Frowning a bit, she typed out quick message.

\--featheryVocalist [FG] started trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG] at 22:13--

FV: Hey, Karkat. What did you need?

CG: THERE YOU ARE. YOU HAD ME WORRIED.

FV: I've been at the /ab. I'm fine.

CG: CAN YOU COME TO MY HIVE? I WANT TO TALK TO YOU.

FV: Why can't we ta/k here?

CG: JUST GET OVER HERE.

\--carcinoGenetisist [CG] stopped trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 22:17--

Letting out a growl-like sound, Abiska shot up to her feet. "I'm sorry, Nepeta. Roleplaying will have to wait until another time." The shorter troll turned to stare at her friend, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's okay. Karkitty needs you! Do you need me to walk you there?" She asked quietly, turning to stare as the other trolls started to filter in.

Shaking her head, Abiska laid a hand on the cat-troll's arm. "Stay here. Equius will come after me if he sees you with me." She gave Nepeta a quick hug before fleeing from the lab, earning a few odd looks from the others.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, the she-troll made her way towards the crabby troll's hive. She shuffled along, keeping her head low as she passed some stray trolls. None made any passes at her or even glanced her way. Picking up her pace, she figured she was lucky and made a beeline right for the hive.

Arriving at the door, Abiska gave the hive a once over. It had become all too familiar to her, something that went from scary to safe in a matter of days. Pulling a hand from her pocket, she knocked on the door quietly. She glanced over her shoulder, keeping watch until the troll inside answered the door.

"Abiska! Finally!" Karkat practically grabbed the she-troll, yanking her inside. Stumbling a bit, she fixed her sweater and looked at her moirail. "Took you long enough!"

"Hello to you, too." Abiska said, turning her attention elsewhere. "Sorry."

Sighing lightly, Karkat ran a hand through his hair and stepped towards her, pulling her into a hug. "I was just a bit worried."

Abiska smiled a bit, resting her chin on the mutant troll's head. She was taller than him by a short amount. His horns came up to her forehead, right before her hairline. She giggled a bit, causing the other to look at up her.

"What's so fucking funny?" He asked, becoming irked.

"Nothing, Karkat." She replied, grinning. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he did. Abiska reached up and patted his head. "Don't give me that. Now, what was so important that I had to rush over here?"

"Oh, right. That." Karkat pushed himself away from his moirail, a stricken look crossing his face. "I've been hearing more rumors. About, you know."

Abiska frowned, sitting on the couch he had placed close to the door. "Yeah. A matespritship." She rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. This had been a long running problem ever since their moirallegiance had been forged. Sighing, she looked up towards Karkat. "Who from now?"

"Er..." Karkat seemed to fiddle with his shirt before following his friend and sitting next to her. "It was Nepeta this time. Equius supposedly told her that we're in one. And..."

Abiska remained quiet, turning her gaze towards the shorter troll with an eyebrow raised.

"He... also told her that she wasn't allowed to be around you anymore..." Karkat practically braced himself for what was to come. "Mainly because he 'doesn't feel right when you're around'."

He had a right to be nervous. Abiska's hands clenched into fists as she shot up into a sitting position. "He said _what?_ That explains her actions earlier." She grumbled out, obviously angry. "Why are they saying things about me?"

"Maybe they're realizing that you're-"

Abiska clamped a hand over Karkat's mouth, hissing sharply. " _Don't!_ They might hear you."

He got a muffled apology out before she removed her hand. "You know it's nothing to be scared or ashamed about."

"The hell it isn't!" She spat. If she had animal-like ears, they'd be flat against her head. "I could be culled! You know that!"

"Don't say that. All those stories you talk about were made to do exactly what they've done to you: scare you." Karkat said with a shrug. "Someone will find out eventually."

"If I can prevent it for a while, then I'm going to." She responded with a sigh. Her phone started buzzing in her back pocket as Karkat got up to put one of his weird romcoms in. Pulling out her phone, she stared at it before sneering in disgust. "Sollux is trying to message me."

Karkat turned back, raising his eyebrows. "Really? Do you want me to deal with him?" He offered, putting his movie in before straightening.

"No, it's fine. I can deal with it later." She tossed her phone to the other side of the couch, rolling her eyes slightly. The buzzing continued but neither made a move to stop it as Karkat nestled himself next to Abiska.

"You guys really don't get along. It's almost as if you guys have a -"

"Shush!" Abiska covered his mouth once more, practically glaring at him. "I have _one_ quadrant filled. And it is staying that way for a while."

Karkat nodded, eyes wide as she lifted her hand. The previews started playing as they stared at the screen. "Out of curiousity..." He had gained her attention, causing her to look over at him. "Is there anyone you feel red for?"

"No, of course not." She quickly turned her head back towards the TV, fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks. Karkat had leaned forward, causing her to look in the opposite direction, towards her phone. The buzzing had stopped, but her messages were flashing furiously at her. Sighing, she reached over and checked them.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 23:25--

TA: hey diip2hiit

TA: iim curiiou2, why are you 2tiill here?

TA: you're an outca2t, you know that you don't belong here

TA: go back two where you came from

TA: no one here liike2 you, you know thii2, riight?

TA: of cour2e you do

TA: iit'2 why you don't have friiend2

TA: ii bet kk doe2n't even liike you

TA: probably ju2t pretendiing two be your moiiraiil

TA: he feel2 2orry for you

TA: ii know you've read the2e fv

TA: re2pond whenever you feel liike, doe2n't matter two me anyway2

\--twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling featheryVocalist [FV] at 23:30--

Abiska frowned, unsure of if she should reply. Karkat was reading over her shoulder, hand clamped around her arm. "I'm going to ignore him. I'm not stooping to his level." She put her phone on silent and practically tossed it across the room. It landed with a thud against the ground, unharmed and unscathed. "Let's just watch this movie."

Karkat nodded, leaning back as Abiska laid her head in his lap. He looked down at her, a more sad-like look on his face. "You know he's lying, right?" He murmured, beginning to run his fingers through her hair. "Our moirallegiance is true, not built on pity."

"I know, Karkat." She said quietly, letting out a quiet sigh. "I just wish they'd stop picking on me."

"Give it time. They'll come around. I did, after all." He grinned a bit, continuing to untangle her hair. He made sure to stay away from her horns as they watched the movie in silence. The rest of the night was spent like that until they fell asleep during a slower movie.


End file.
